


The Family Business

by Cerdic519



Series: Sanditon, Or The Sorely-Tried Alpha [11]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sanditon - Jane Austen, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Death from Old Age, M/M, Panties, Politics, The idjits are gone but the bad behaviour carries on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A finalSanditonDestiel sequel. It is 1867. Castiel and Dean have passed to that (hopefully reinforced) four-poster bed in the sky – but their legacy lives on and the reform process continues its slow shuffle towards democracy.





	The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAlpha/gifts).



The major event of the sixties was, of course, the American Civil War as the Southern states sought unsuccessfully to go their own way. Their reliance on slavery would normally have cost them any hopes of British support, especially with the Royal Navy busy stamping out the evil slave trade around the world, but the unfortunate Trent Affair in which a Union ship the _'USS San Jacintyo'_ boarded the _'Trent'_ , a British merchant vessel, and extracted two Confederate diplomats. This raised tensions considerably, and only the intervention of the Prince Consort toned down an angry British response that could have dragged this country into the conflict. Instead the government in London merely turned a blind eye to Southern ships being built under the thinnest of pretexts in British yards and left it at that.

Prince Albert died shortly after his noble intervention, and the withdrawal of Queen Victoria for what seemed to the public to be an interminable mourning period soon attracted criticism. The nation and the world were changing at a frighteningly fast pace; the railway network was being extended to all corners of the land, and the telegraphic system made sending messages both faster and easier, both within and between nations. And finally there was a second push for reform in 1866, mounted by the Liberals under John Russell. It was defeated by the Conservatives who replaced them in government, only for the latter to bring forward their own reform bill soon after. The antipathy between the two future leaders Benjamin Disraeli and William Gladstone – the latter would go on to be termed G.O.M. for Grand Old Man, but his rival would sneer that it really stood for God's Only Mistake! - was such that Disraeli effectively offered to accept any improvement to his bill provided it was not backed by his nemesis, which led to the final bill being far more reformist than MPs had either expected or wanted. 

Of course it still had to be passed into law.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Mr. Harry Parker entered the restaurant at the House of Commons and smiled when he saw his nephew waiting for him. Not that Mr. Benjamin Parker was that easy to miss; his ebony skin, polished dome and six foot nine frame made him stand out just about anywhere. Despite the omega's elation at what had just happened, he knew his relative could only be there for one reason.

Ben nodded as his uncle sat down.

“You won, I see”, he said. Harry nodded.

“The second step forward on the long road to democracy”, he said. “What with other changes we have attached to it, it should mean every male head of a decent-sized house across the land shall have the vote. Even property-owning omegas.”

“But not women?” Ben asked.

“But not women”, Harry sighed. “Some changes take longer. We were fortunate to get as much as we did this time; Disraeli accepted amendments right, left and centre. Have you come up from Sanditon?”

The alpha nodded, pausing only to look pointedly at an alpha member of parliament who was looking disapprovingly at his uncle. Ben growled in warning; the older alpha sneered but moved smartly away.

“Heart attack”, Ben said once the danger was past. “The doctor confirmed it in both cases.”

Harry was surprised.

“Both of them?” he asked. “On the same night?”

Apparently black men could blush. Ben looked several miles beyond awkward.

“Thank the Lord that it was Weston, the family doctor”, he said. “They uh.... they were.... you know.”

Harry went pale.

“At their ages?” he said incredulously. “They were both in their eighties, were they not?”

“Dean was a few months shy of his birthday”, Ben said. “And.... there were panties. On both of them!”

“Honestly! Well, at least some things do not change.”

At that moment an omega came to join them. He was in his early thirties, short with blond-white hair but very muscular. He leant down and kissed Ben who blushed again.

“Hullo, Sasha”, Harry grinned. “Have you come to take your husband away from me?”

“You know us”, Sasha grinned. “We try to live down to the family standards. Did you get it?”

Harry passed him a key to the evident confusion of the alpha.

“What is that for?” Ben asked.

“You always did like to do it in public places”, Sasha said quietly. “So I asked Harry to get us a back room here, in the Mother of Parliaments. Coming?”

“He soon will be!” Harry grinned.

His nephew game him a sharp look, but hurried away after his husband with what could only be described as over-eagerness. Harry sighed.

“And so it continues”, he muttered. “As if eight children wasn't enough for the new idiots!”

He finished his coffee and went to see what other constitutional changes he could bring about.

THE END


End file.
